


Butterflies

by decsdumb



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Friends to Lovers, M/M, Making Out, kinda slowburn, not really tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 07:57:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16740118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/decsdumb/pseuds/decsdumb
Summary: Ryan is in love with his best friend, Shane. What will he do when those feelings surface when they're ghost hunting?





	Butterflies

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't meant to disrespect anyone involved, this is for funsies and only funsies. Don't be mean  
> I always see fics of pining from Shane's pov so I'm doing one of Ryan having a gay crisis

Today, Ryan had the day off to mentally prepare himself for a shoot tomorrow. He was sitting on his couch thinking, which, honestly, never ended well. See, recently (or not so recently) he developed feelings for a certain sasquatch of a man and those feelings were fucking up his day to day life. He got butterflies in his stomach like a teenage girl just from being around him. He couldn't think about anything but Shane, it was an issue, to say the least. Thinking about the man's eyes and his lips and his laugh and the way he would look pressed against a wall as Ryan kissed him like crazy, yeah, a major issue. It wasn't as if Shane felt the same way, I mean he's as straight as a pole! _You were supposed to be too_ . He thought with a slight smile, _yeah but who isn't at least slightly bi? Oh yeah,_ his face fell, _Shane._

The next day arrived and Ryan was in the car with Shane. The cameraman took his own car and Ryan and Shane took Ryan's.

  
"Hey, buddy, you ok? You're a bit quiet, no "this is gonna be the site, finally gonna prove you wrong"s?" Of course Shane would notice Ryan's apprehension, he knew him too well at this point.   
  
"Just a little scared, nothing out of the ordinary, don't worry about it, big guy." Ryan said with a small sigh, there was no way he was going to get through this investigation.   
  
"Sure..." Shane didn't seem convinced. _Shit._   
  
  
They arrived at the site and the cameraman unloaded all the equipment that the boys hadn't already grabbed to start putting on. Shane eyed Ryan with worry because of course fucking Shane of all people would be worried. I mean, what was he supposed to tell him _yeah, I've been acting weird because I'm in love with y- wait, love? No, no, this was just a tiny crush that would go away in due time, not love..._ or so he hoped.

 

Once everything was set up properly, they started to film, this took off some of the previous tension, the familiarity brought them back into their normal rhythm and Ryan began to forget, just for a moment, about his gay crisis.

 

“We’re here to prove, once and for all, are ghosts real.” Ryan saw Shane shake his head out of the corner of his eye, he almost chuckled, however, that would ruin the gag so he held it in and continued. They began to investigate the house properly and Ryan continued to talk about the house and everything that had happened in it with passion and he could feel Shane looking at him, he wanted to question him but when he looked to the skeptic’s eyes, all he saw was fondness. Shane looked away smiling. Ryan continued his rant, stuttering a bit on the first few sentences. _What was that?_ He decided it better to not think on it too much as that look brought back the warm feeling in his chest that he got from being around Shane and he didn’t need that right now. This may be dumb and fun but he was still technically at work, and it was just unprofessional to be thinking that way at the moment.

 

After a while of searching, they deemed it time to go into the most active room and stand there in the dark to, hopefully, attract spirits to talk to them. This was what Ryan dreaded the most. The most active room was a small bathroom where a girl hung herself while taking a shower, for some reason (Ryan said demons, Shane said depression.) Now, normally Ryan wouldn’t be looking forward to this because, you know, fucking DEMONS, right? But this time, there was a whole new reason. To fit in this bathroom, they’d have to be nearly pressed into each other, as the sink and shower took up most of the room in the bathroom. This was going to be hell on earth for Ryan, no way around it.

 

“You ready to become the closest friends ever and literally cram ourselves into this tiny ass bathroom for the sake of Buzzfeed?” Shane asked, a smirk playing on his lips.

 

“Not really, big guy, but I don’t exactly get a choice. It’s either this or go into a room with a demon alone. Which I will not do.” Ryan said with a sarcastic tone.

 

“Let’s do this!” Shane exclaimed, pumping a fist into the air.

 

The camera cut and they worked their way into the bathroom. After a bit of shoving and squeezing, they made it in, but Ryan was totally fucked. Their positioning went like this. Shane was against the far wall from the door and because of the sink being in the way, Ryan’s back was pressed to Shane’s chest. Ryan was going to have some serious words with the designer of this bathroom. The cameraman obviously couldn’t fit with them so they had to film with the cameras they had on them. The door was shut and the cameras turned on.

 

“So, this is a bit of a predicament!” Shane said, wheezing, as he showed off their current situation. “How do you feel Ryan?”

 

“Awful. We’re in a room with a demon and I have to deal with a sasquatch pressed against my ass.” Ryan said trying to joke and diffuse the tension rising in the air.

 

“Hey, any other time this would be great! It’s very cozy!” Shane said, laughing even more. Ryan wasn’t laughing as much. _He… likes this?_

 

“Sure… let’s just quiet down, ok?”

 

“What? You scared the DEMON is gonna hear us?”

 

“YES I’M FUCKING SCARED, SHANE!”

 

“Aw, you’re no fun. Fine, hey demon, the ghoul boys are gonna shut up now, we invite you to come fuck with us.”

 

“No, we don’t!” Ryan said, backing into Shane a bit more in retaliation. At that, Shane made a noise that Ryan couldn’t describe. Somewhere between a groan and maybe a growl?

 

“Don’t do that.” Ryan’s nose scrunched up in confusion.

 

“What? Why not?” Shane sighed.

 

“I’m not gonna explain it, either figure it out or just don’t do it.” Ryan was thoroughly intrigued now and wanted to know why Shane was acting like this. He moved back again. This time, Shane grabbed Ryan’s hips and flipped him around.

 

“I said, don’t do that.” Ryan felt something at his leg and he realized he was basically fucking grinding against Shane.

                

“Oh my god, I’m so dumb, I’m sorry, fuck!” Ryan exclaimed, attempting to get away from Shane out of shame.

 

“It’s ok, come back here.” Shane said smiling affectionately at Ryan. All these looks Shane was giving him were making Ryan question just how straight Shane really was. He realized the camera Shane was using to film had been turned off. _What?_ He shuffled back to where he was against Shane, there wasn’t very far to move as Ryan had only been able to get inches away. Ryan was flush against Shane, they were chest to chest, Ryan was acutely aware of their height difference at this moment in time. Shane moved his hands from where they were resting on Ryan’s shoulders down to his hips and then passed them, grabbing his upper thighs to lift him up so that they were at eye level, Ryan’s legs wrapped around Shane’s torso, he was so confused but wasn’t complaining in the slightest.

 

“Are- are you going to kiss me?”

 

“No, Ryan, I did all this because we’re really good friends and I wanted to look into your eyes.” He then leans in slowly, as if to make sure what he’s doing is ok, and when Ryan doesn’t object, he kisses him. Ryan takes a moment to process what’s happening, then kisses back. It’s soft and sweet, almost explorative as the two kiss for the first time and try to take in everything they can. If this kiss started sweet it gets rough very soon as Shane bites at Ryan’s bottom lip and Ryan can’t stop himself from opening his mouth to him, not that he’d want to stop himself in the first place. Shane’s tongue soon mingles with his Ryan’s own and Ryan moans, quiet and low, only a pleased hum but Shane needs more of it. More of Ryan losing control. It’s a beautiful sight and Shane wants more.

Ryan just can’t believe what’s happening. Shane’s grip on his thighs is tight and the kiss is sloppy and hot, he doesn’t know what to do. Until the cameraman opens the door to find out what’s taking so long, they were only meant to be in there for 5 minutes, and Ryan immediately whips his head around in panic and freezes. Shane doesn’t let him down, as he’s also pretty frozen, I mean, what do you say when you’ve just been caught making out with your friend in a demonic bathroom? Ryan feels like a teenager getting caught by his mom.

 

“Uh… you guys wanna move somewhere better? I’m gonna grab food, we’ll finish filming after I eat.” At that, he turns around shaking his head and walks away. Shane only smiles and carries Ryan to the bedroom of the house. Ryan has butterflies in his stomach but he doesn’t mind them too much.

**Author's Note:**

> if anyone wants to do a podfic of this, just leave a comment and let me know!


End file.
